Modern Snowflakes
by MarshieMallows
Summary: Modern AU. Elsa Winters, intelligent, beautiful, attractive. On the other hand, Jack Frost. Clever, handsome, attractive. Perfect match. One way to make them meet each other? Breakfast. Includes: Jelsa (of course :3), Kristanna, Flynnzel and many more! :)
1. Breakfast

**AN:**

**Hey guys! Marshie here. This is my first story that I've ever published online, first crossover, first love story, FIRST JELSA! EEEE! Okay, I'm a huge Jelsa shipper, and this has been bugging me since I discovered this pairing. So, I hope you like it, and spread the Jelsa loooove! *wink***

**Disclaimers: I do not own:**

**Frozen, Rise of the Guardians and the cover picture. Credits to the owner! :3**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Breakfast**

Normal POV:

The light shone from the windows and slowly lighting up Elsa's room. One of the rays hit Elsa's eyes. It was clearly, and obviously a sign it was morning. She opened her eyes, turned to the other side of the bed and sat up. Her hair fell in soft waves, lips opened up to a yawn and eyes darting through the room sleepily.

It was the first day of the 1-year vacation of Elsa. I know, it's too long. But if you only knew what Elsa has accomplished during college, she has the right to deserve this. Fresh graduate from college, Elsa Winters was the name every big business wants in their CEO spot. She was intelligent, logical, and beautiful at the same time.

She washed her face, showered up and prepped herself to get breakfast. She dressed up and wore a royal blue strapless dress with a black blazer and 3-inch heels. Her hair in a side french braid, with bangs out of the way. She smiled to herself.

She picked up a necklace which Anna gave to her as a birthday present. Anna Winters, younger sister of Elsa. They lived together with their cousin, Rapunzel Corona, also known as Punzie. She fastened it up and just on time, her phone rang.

* * *

"Hello?", she said in a monotone voice.

"Hey sis! What're you up to today?", a cheery voice answered.

Her face lightened up as she heard Anna's voice. "Gone so early? I thought you were going to the mall with Punzie.", Elsa said as she picked up her purse.

"That will be at 10am. I'm at Wendy's for now. Gonna wait for Punz!", Anna said in an ecstatic voice.

"Had your breakfast?", Big Sister mode activated.

"Yeah! Go and have breakfast too! You're going to Tiana's, right?", she asked.

"Of course! I gotta go, Check up on you later.", Elsa smiled.

"Bye!", Anna squealed.

"Bye.", Elsa laughed and hung up.

* * *

She took her car and went to her favorite cafe, Tiana's Place. She parked her car in the driveway and got inside the cafe. She was greeted by a warm and friendly face.

"Elsa! I've missed you! How are these days?", Elsa's friend, Tiana, smiled as she walked down to the counter. "Everything's fine! Thanks for asking.", she smiled.

"Okay, sweetie, what will you have?", Tiana grinned.

"I'll have a Waffle and Pancake Double and a Vanilla Frap.", Elsa smiled a little. "Someone's a li'l hungry!", Tiana giggled. "Coming right up!", she grinned at her.

Elsa smiled and walked up to her favorite spot at the cafe. It was a two-seater, with a lovely blue rose in the center. She sat down and waited for her order patiently.

She began scanning the cafe, when suddenly a figure caught her attention. He had snow-white hair, just like her own. Sharp features and stunning blue eyes, as far as Elsa could see.

A blush crept up her face as she continued to look at the gorgeous creature. The person looked to her direction and ocean blue eyes met striking ones. She blushed and looked away. _Is that even a human being? He's way too_ attractive!, her mind pondered.

She looked up slowly and she met eyes with him again. He was just at the table in front of her, and he was staring at her! She was speechless. He was utterly gorgeous!

Elsa could just melt staring onto those deep blue eyes of his. She blushed at the thought. _Elsa, stop staring at him! What's the matter with me?! Why the hell is he that attractive anyway?_, her mind was in pure distraction.**  
**

He noticed her blush and smirked. _Shoot._ Elsa blushed redder. _Just don't look at him!_,her mind scolded. She tried her best to look away, but then again, she can't. Just in time, her order arrived. "Hi Elsa! Your order is rea- Wait. Elsa, are you okay?", Tiana asked while waving her hand in front of Elsa.

It snapped Elsa back to reality, "Huh? Wha- Oh, uhmm, what?", Elsa confusedly said, face red from the recent 'activity'. Tiana put the plate and her Frap down to her table and she managed to smile as thanks.

_Now go eat in peace. Don't look at him. Yet., her mind laughed. What do you mean 'yet'?!_, she blushed as she took a piece and chewed it down.

She smiles as she took the first bite and continues to eat excitedly. When done, Tiana cleaned up her table. She glanced at the man in front of her and she smiled by the way he eats. _He's like a child._, her mind giggled. After a few minutes of reading fashion magazines, her phone rang.

* * *

"Hello?", she said in a monotone voice.

"How's breakfast?", Anna giggled.

"Great!", I said rather excitedly. _Because I saw the hottest guy on the face of the Earth staring at me!_

"You were sprightly..", Anna laughed.

"The food's just good, that's all.", she nervously smiled. _Yeah, right._

"We'll go there!", Punzie and Anna said in unison.

I giggled. "Well, okay then. I'll wait for you. Bye!", she smiled.

"Bye!", they both said. And then, she hung up.

* * *

She picked up her magazine and started to read. After five minutes, she saw two girls enter the cafe. Anna and Punzie. She slightly waved and they both walked towards her with a smile.

Anna looked around a bit and spotted the man who was seated in front of Elsa's table.

_Hotness! Hotness overload! _She could feel the pheromones bursting from him. And he's looking at Elsa! _Woooo! He's attractive! Perfect match for Elsa!_, she giggled to herself, which earned a confused look from Punzie. They walked towards her and Elsa looked at them.

Anna sat down with a big grin and Punzie sat in the armrest where Anna was seated. "Had a good breakfast?", Punzie smiled. "Punz, I think I spotted the reason why Elsa had a _great_ breakfast.", Anna giggled.

"What?", Punzie excitedly asked. Anna pointed the table behind and Elsa blushed. Punzie looked behind and squealed. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! He's hot!", she waved her wands in mid-air.

Elsa blushed. "He's just emits sexiness everywhere!", Anna laughed. "Anna!", Elsa protested. "You were checking each other out a while ago, right?", Punzie wiggled her eyebrows. "No!", Elsa blushed. "Don't deny it!", Anna giggled. "We were no- A crimson blush crept over Elsa's face when a smooth and sexy voice admitted. "Yes, we were."

* * *

**AN: Okay! First chapter, first cliffhanger! Was it good? Let me know by your reviews! You know that I love reviews, right? Review on! :3**

**P.S. If I know you like my story, I'll update like the speed of light! ;)**

**Stay cool, bros! :3**


	2. Knowing Each Other

**AN:**

**Oh my goodness! I can't stop my hands to write Jelsa! I was supposed to update yesterday Friday, but I didn't get the chance to write it. Sorry to keep you waiting! (and I won't be able to give out Jack's POV when they were staring and fangirling about each other. Sorry! I'll make it up to you!) AAANND... REVIEW REPLY TIME! :3**

**AriesCelestion119: Seriously, I had a an overjoyed seizure when I saw your comment! Thanks! And yeah, I'm a fan, but not hardcore. haha! *brofist* :)**

**FrostSapphire: Do I really need other case of overjoyed seizure? But heck, thank you! *gives a marshmallow***

**mowi: *hugs* you deserve it. *throws a dozen cookies* you deserve it. Thanks to you, I had another session of overjoyed fangirling! :P Thanks!**

**adrianazaba: *throws a dozen cookies then hugs* you deserve it! Thanks for reviewing! haha! x**

**RinRinLizzie02: YOU are amazing! Thanks for reviewing! *gives a marshmallow***

**Shimmer Shine: I COMPLETELY SECOND THE NOTION! (or is it motion...or..whatever..) *uses teeny tiny voice* I won't tell yet! :3**

**Disclaimers: I do not own ROTG, Frozen or the cover picture. Thanks to the one who drew it!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Knowing Each Other**

Elsa's POV:

Anna and Rapunzel looked behind them and gave a huge grin. The man walked to me and smiled. "Jack Frost.", he held out his hand in front of me. I looked at it. _Don't just stare at it! Do something before it gets awkward!_, I shook his hand and managed to smile. "Elsa. Elsa Winters.", he grinned.

Anna and Punzie giggled. "We have to go, Els! We just have to.. uh.. clip our toenails. Bye!", Punzie giggled and pulled Anna towards the exit. Before they even make it, they were jumping up and down and squealing like there's no tomorrow. They finally ran through the exit giving us one last gleeful glance.

I blushed. "Sorry, about those two. They can be.. loud. Very loud.", he sat down in front of me and smiled. "It's okay. Don't worry about it.", I silently gave a huge sigh of relief.

He stayed silent for a minute and began staring at me again. I held my breath. _Don't say anything, Els. It will get awkward. Just.. stare back..?,_ I looked at his face. His features were just perfect. Heck, even those eyebrows look better than mine.

I looked at his lips. _Oh God._ If I could just- _Nope. Don't even go there, Elsa.,_ I bit my lip. His eyes twinkled mischievously and he raised an eyebrow. "Like what you see?", he smirked. I blushed. _Maybe.__  
_

* * *

Jack's POV:

She blushed. _Hell, she looks darn cute when she blushes. _I looked at her hair. It looks.. pretty much darn close to my hair color. "Can I ask something?", I looked at her. "Oh, sure.", she gave a tiny smile. "Is your hair natural?", I pointed out.

She smiled. _Don't blush. It's not manly to blush._, my mind chanted. "Yes. It's pretty strange. I'm the only one in the family with this hair color.", she played with the end of her braid. "Yours?", she looked at mine. I ran a hand through my hair and smiled.

"Yeah. It's weird, since my parents have brown hair. My mother said it was some kind of.. genetic..", I scrunched up my face a little. "thingy.", I ended. She laughed. _Her laugh is contagious._, I joined in.

"So, Elsa,", she cocked her head a little. "Let's play a game.", I grinned. She raised an eyebrow. "What game?", she asked rather nervously. I laughed. "Don't worry it's not embarrassing. It will help us know each other better.", I smiled.

"What will I do?", she smiled. "I'm going to say two sentences about myself. You guess which one is a lie.", I grinned. She nodded. "Okay. You first.", I thought of an answer._  
_

"I'm 22 and I have a twin brother.", I stifled a laugh. "It's definitely the twin brother.", she clapped her hands together. I nodded. "You don't look like someone who has a twin brother.", she pointed out. "What's that supposed to mean?", I pouted.

She giggled. "Nothing.", I laughed. "My turn.", she smiled. "I finished college early and I'm 25.", she grinned. "How can you finish college early if you're 25?", I laughed. "You're not 25.", I pointed out.

"I'm 21. Your turn.", she smiled.

* * *

Elsa's POV

"Okay, last one. I'm good at cooking and I have a girlfriend.", he smirked. _Shoot. _"You don't have a girlfriend.", I shook my head."What makes you say that?", he raised an eyebrow teasingly. _Okay_, a_nswer this without a teeny bit of being jealous if he has one. _"Because..", I trailed off. I blushed. _I can't think of an answer!_ He smirked.

"Will you be jealous if I have one?", he teasingly raised an eyebrow. "No.", I blushed. "Okay. I don't have one.", he smiled. I mentally sighed of relief. _Good. I won't have jealous girlfriends slapping my face until it's dislocated._

Tiana walked towards us. "Hi Elsa! Here's your bi- Jack? Why are you- Oh.", she giggled. "I understand.", she smiled and handed us both bills. I smiled at her as she walked away.

Jack took my bill and took out his wallet. I blushed. "No, no! Jack, you don't have to pa- "It's okay, Elsa. I'll pay for it.", he winked. I blushed and looked down. "Thank you, Jack."

"Anytime, snowflake.", he smiled as he put the money in the bills. We went outside and stopped at the parking lot. "So, can I.. um.. get your number?", he ran a hand through his hair and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Of course, you can.", I laughed. We exchanged numbers. He looked at his cellphone and smiled gleefully and took my hand. My heart skipped a beat. _What's he gonna do..? _He held it close to his face and kissed it. _HOLY SHI- _"Until next time, my queen.", he smirked and walked to a dark blue Ferrari. _  
_

I blushed and looked at my hand. _He kissed it. HE KISSED IT. HE FU- Okay, okay! I get it! _I walked back to my car, took a deep breath and squealed. _I did NOT expect that._ I smiled. I took one last glance at my hand. I can still feel his soft lips against my hand._  
_

_I wonder what it feels like when it's on my lips.. WAIT... WHAT?!, _I blushed. "Okay, Elsa, breathe. Just go home. Calmly.", I took a deep breath and drove home. With a smile on my face. Stifling a giggle. Gripping hard against the steering wheel.

Anna and Punzie will _flip out_ when I tell them this.

* * *

**AN: Sooooo, glad I finished it. Whew, that was a lot of brain storming.**

**So, over the past two days, I thought of deleting this story because I knew I could not update this more often, you know, because of school and such. **

**BUT, BUUUUT, since 6 people told me to continue writing this and continuously supporting this,**

**I AM GLAAAAAD TO TELL THAAAAAT...**

**I'll be updating every week. No specific day but I promise you. EVERY WEEK.**

**Ya, hear me bros? Thank you for reviewing and EVERYTHING YOU DID, BROS!**

**And sorry for the short chapter. I'll promise, more Jelsa in the next chappie. :3**

**_Marshie :3_  
**


	3. The Visit

**AN: **

**I AM SOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! T.T**

**I didn't have the time and I'm soooo sorry!**

**For the guys who waited FOR MORE THAN 2 WEEKS for chappie three...**

**I GIVE A YOU A FRIGGIN' LONG CHAPTER THREE!**

**AGAIN, I AM SO SORRY! I HOPE THIS MAKES UP FOR IT!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Visit**

Elsa's POV:

I arrived home in a few minutes and parked my car in our garage. I stood by the door and breathed deep. I was trying to suppress a huge grin that threatens to rip my face in half and a giggles which I though were non-existent in my anatomy.

Yes, I'm _that_ happy.

I straightened up my face and opened the door.

Two grinning faces greeted me. _I knew it._ I smiled a bit and they grinned wider. "Whaaaat happened?", Anna said as I went inside.

"We just chatted and you know..", I suppressed a smile.

"Whaaaat happened?", Punzie grinned towards me.

I finally released a small giggle and they squealed.

"OH MY GOOOOOOOD, TELL US NOW!", they said in unison and pulled me to the couch.

We sat down and I smiled.

"He.. paid for my meal and-", Anna and Punzie squealed so loud it broke my sentence. _Haha, way to go, Els. *sarcasm_ included*, "and then, he asked for my number-", Anna almost fell down the sofa and Punzie held her cheeks and squealed. "Which, of course, you gave yours.", Anna wiggled her eyebrows.

"and then he...", I glanced at my hand that was neatly placed on my knee. "he..", I blushed. "WHAT? WHAT DID HE DO?", they giggled.

"He kissed my hand.", I giggled. _Yay for giggles and girly stuff that Jack made you do!_

They both fangirled so hard they pushed me off the sofa and giggled hard they almost choked.

"OH MY GOOOOD! JELSA IS BOOOORN!", Anna waved her arms around.

"Jelsa?", Punzie raised an eyebrow.

"Jack and Elsa, equals, JELSA!", she laughed.

We laughed and finally calmed down from our little fangirling session. My phone beeped. _Is it Jack? IS IT JACK?!_

I picked up my phone and opened the message.

_From: Unknown Number_

_Hi snowflake. :D_

Anna and Punzie both peeked and whispered loudly. "Reply. NOW."

I raised an eyebrow at them teasingly. "I'd like to continue this conversation upstairs.", I marched up the stairs with a smile.

"No fair!", Anna shouted. I ran all the way to my room, dressed quick and plopped down my bed.

I added his number to my contacts.

_To: Jack_

_Hi. :)_

Well, to shorten the conversation, which ended up with 74 sent items and 78 messages. We talked about our hobbies, what are we going to do the following days and pretty much that's it. Heck, even giving out our addresses and telling what our parent's birthday is. Yes, we're that weird.

After 3 days..

* * *

Elsa's POV:

I woke up from my sleep because of that _irritating _beep of my phone. _Yeah, good morning to you too._

* * *

"What?", I answered my phone without knowing the caller's name.

"Guess I called at the wrong time.", a familiar voice chuckled. _Jack. _I heard loud music and **girls **at the background.

**Girls.** _What, are you jealous now, Elsa?_

"Partying so early?", I giggled softly against my pillow.

"My brother. He threw a party at 3 am in the morning and it hasn't stopped till now.", he laughed.

"Yeah? So, why'd you call?", I mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah. Uhm, I just.. Uhh..", he stuttered.

I giggled. "Aren't you always articulate?"

"Can.. Can I go to your house?", he nervously blurted out.

I sat upright and blushed.

"You what?", I widened my eyes.

"Oh. Uh.. It's fine if you don't want to, I could-"

"It's fine. I won't mind. Maybe 12. Is that okay?", I blurted out.

"Great! See ya, Elsie!", his voice lightened up and he hung up. _Great. Just great._

* * *

Jack's POV:

I never thought of my entire life I would be escaping out of a party with lots of girls and stuff. And I also never thought of Elsa accepting my visit to her house. I mean, it's great!

Anyways, my brother threw a party at 3 AM IN THE MORNING. WITH LOTS OF SLUTTY GIRLS AND DRUNK GUYS. Which I thought was fun.

Until they threw me out of bed in my boxers and forced me to drink 2 whole bottles of beer while I'm half-asleep.

And that's the reason why I wanted to escape from my own house.

I quickly grabbed my backpack and sneakily went downstairs.

I ran and dodged all the people and closed the door shut.

"Hey, where ya going mate?", I grimaced and slowly turned around.. D

_Bunny._

"Away from here.", I looked to the corner of my eye and settled it on my car.

"Thought you liked parties.", he smirked and I raised an eyebrow impatiently.

"I usually do. When it doesn't start at 3 am in the morning and no guys wants to see me half naked and force two bottles of beer for me to drink.", I marched down to my car and sighed irritably.

I drove down to Elsa's house, which is just a 30-minute drive. Whew.

I saw a modern mansion with the nameplate _Winters_ on the gate. _Of course Elsa was the fancy type._

I got out of my car and went in the doorbell. _Techie._

* * *

Elsa's POV:

Okay, everything's fixed. Dishes clean. Vases sparkly. And the two girls are going to stay overnight at Punzie's brother Pascal.

I heard the doorbell rang. _He's here. _I took a second glance at the living room and smiled satisfyingly

"Come in. I'll open the gate for you. Park to the left.", I said in the microphone attached to the front gate.

I took a look at myself in the mirror and nervously combed through my hair.

_Why the hell am I so nervous? It's not like he's gonna rape me, right? Riiight?_

I heard the bell from the door and I squeaked.

_How can you think Jack's gonna rape you?! Psycho. _I went for the door and opened the door nervously.

_Scratch that. I think you'll be the one who's gonna rape Jack._

I mean, I stood there gaping at him.

Heck, he's just wearing a button-up and pants and with that, he could have girls worshiping the ground he walks on. And by looking at his perfection, I looked down at myself.

A simple t-shirt and a short. _Great. I'm under-dressed._

He smiled. _Control the hormones. Pheromones. Hotness. UNDER CONTROL._

I blushed and quickly smiled a bit. "Come in.", I led him in the living room.

"You've got one behemoth-size of a house and only three of you live here?", he stared at the house.

"Yeah. We need space.", I laughed.

"I see that.", he pointed to the grand staircase.

He plopped down the sofa and I got to the counter to get drinks. "So, what brings you here?", I said as I got a pitcher of iced tea.

"I need to escape.", he chuckled.

"From what?", I raised a eyebrow as I sat down the sofa.

"You don't need to know.", he said as he grabbed a glass and took a sip.

"Okay...", my eyes awkwardly stared at the offed screen of the TV.

* * *

Jack's POV:

"How about we play a game?", I smiled to lighten up the mood.

"You always _want_ to play games.", Elsa rolled her eyes and I laughed.

So, I pulled her hand and pulled her down at the carpet.

She blushed when I grabbed her hand and sat perfectly at the carpet. _She always has perfect balance.__  
_

"Now what?", she eyed me with curiosity.

"Truth or Dare.", I grinned. _Can't you even think of more interesting game than that?! I mean, come on.._

She smirked. _She can even copy my smirk. Nice._

"Safest route, eh? Sure.", she grinned.

"So, here's the rules. If you fail to do a dare, you'll do a different one.", I pointed out.

"No drama here, Frost.", she smiled teasingly.

I grinned. "Let's start."

* * *

Elsa's POV:

"Me first. Truth or dare?", Jack grinned.

_Truth? Yeah, let's go with that._

"Truth.", I said.

"Are you a virgin?", he grinned mischievously.

_Oh, so he has another motive. Well, if he wants to play like that..., _my mind giggling. _What the..?_

"Yeah.", I grinned.

"You're surprisingly not offended by my question...?", he raised and eyebrow.

"Just think I'm in a good mood right now. Truth or dare?", I smiled.

"Dare.", he grinned.

"Of course.", I rolled my eyes.

"What now?", he ran a hand through his hair.

"Take off your shirt.", I pointed at his white button-up.

He laughed. _Too forward, Els?_

"Nevermind that.", I blushed.

"No, no. Here.", he chuckled and proceeded to unbutton his shirt.

I shut my eyes. _CAN YOU THINK A DARE MORE APPROPRIATE?! HE'LL THINK YOU'RE A PERVERT!_

"Els.", he called my name and my heart stopped.

I slowly opened my eyes and his shirt was half unbuttoned and his...

_Abs? Yeah, I think it is._

I quickly snapped my gaze to his eyes.

"Don't close your eyes.", he smirked.

I held my breath and tried to focus on his eyes which was slowly melting my insides.

He popped the last button and he looked down to remove his shirt.

_OH MY GOOOOD OH MY GOOOOOD!_, my mind screamed as he handed me the shirt.

I shakily took the shirt and put it on the side. I avoided his bare torso and focused everywhere except his... you know.. shirtless top.

"Truth or dare?", he grinned.

"...dare?", I shakily said. _NO NO NO, WRONG WORD!__  
_

He laughed.

"Wear my shirt. _Only _the shirt.", he pointed to the shirt beside me.

"Only?", my eyes widened.

"Yep.", he grinned.

I glared at him while I blushed.

"I will kill you, Jack Frost.", I headed for the bathroom.

I removed my top and shorts and buttoned up Jack's shirt.

_This is so inappropriate. My parents will definitely not be proud of me._

I pulled the shirt down a bit to cover my.. uhm... undies..?

I sighed and went out.

I didn't go straight to Jack, instead, I grabbed a pillow and covered the middle portion of my body.

"Happy?", I blushed.

"Of course.", he winked.

"HEY SIS! WE'RE BACK! PASCAL NOT'S AT PUNZIE'S! YOU WON'T BE-

The door swung open and Anna was cut off as she looked at us.

"HEEEEY ELS! THAT'S TR-

Punzie dropped her bag.

"What the hell is going on here?", she pointed at the two of us.

I blushed. _THEY ARE SERIOUSLY GOING TO MISUNDERSTAND EVERYTHING._

"We were just- He- I was-", I blushed as Jack pulled me in for a side hug.

_WHAT THE-_

"Truth or dare.", he grinned at the two dumbfounded girls.

"The truth.", Punzie glared at Jack.

"We were playing, Punz.", I pushed Jack aside and smiled sheepishly at the two.

"Okaaaaay...", Anna looked at us as she continued her way upstairs.

Punzie gave us one last glance before going upstairs.

I glared at Jack.

"You are so dead."

* * *

**AN: ERMEHGERD I FINALLY FINISHED THIS OVERLOAD OF FLUFF! UPDATE TOMORROW AS PAYBACK FOR YOUR PATIENCE!**

**Nickwi: Thanks for waiting, broooo! Love ya! x**

**MissChoe99: Well, I agree with them too! AND OF COURSE I AGREE WITH YOU!**

**mowi: ERMEHGERD SO SORRY TO KEEP YOU WAITIN' MAH DEAR FRIEND! Here's some cookies. *throws a basketful***

**glee131313: You don't love 13, do you? Wahaha! Thanks for waiting!**

**Bumbleboy92: I thought you were going to criticize my story but when I read the last words I wanted to hug you. *hugs***

**TPATFan16: Thanks for thinking that! Love ya! x**

**RinRinLizzie02: ERRRRRMEEEEHGHEEEERRRRDD, I LLLLURRRVVEEE YAAA! hee hee.**

**BabyTooth007: I like you too. *wink wink***

**Sah bee: ERMERGERD I LOOOOOVE YOU BRROOOO! Thanks for waiting!**

**Sunrape10: I'M A PANDA, YOU DUCK! *sticks tongue out* hee hee.**

**Guest: Thanks! FOR WAITIN' AN' REVIEWIN' AN' EVERYTHIN'!**

**That worked me out... Sooooo, expect an update tomorrow! Or not.. (I HOPE I CAN UPDATE TOMORROW! PRAY FOR MEH MAH FABULOUS BROOOOS!)**

_**Marshie 3**_


	4. Spending the Night Part 1

**AN:**

**I AM BACK FROM THE GRUESOME WORLD OF WRITER'S-BLOCK..thingy. *wink* AND WELCOME TO... I-GOT-MY-INSPIRATION-OUT-OF-NOWHERE-NOW-I'M-GOING-TO-WRITE-MORE-CHAPTERS LAND!**

**I promised a chapter 4 today..**

**AND THAT'S WHAT YO GONNA GET!**

**P.S. _mowi,_ my dear reviewer asked for Jack's POV while Elsa was wearing his shirt, is going to get her wish granted.**

**Yes, that's how I love you guys. :P**

**And guys, I hope you understand.. I won't be/yet cursing in this fic okay? (i'll try not to..YET :P)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Spending the Night Part 1 (yes, part 1 :D)**

Jack's POV:

_I CAN'T BELIEVE ELSA WILL DO THE DARE. I DO NOT FRIGGIN' BELIEVE SHE'S GONNA DO IT., _I stared down the bathroom door where had just walked into.

_NOPE, I REFUSE TO BELIEVE SHE'S GONNA DO IT.,_ I sighed nervously. I ran a hand through my hair consciously. _Does she hate me?_

I heard the click of the bathroom door and expected Elsa will slap the bones out of me.

When she finally emerged, my mind was blank.

Pure, utterly blank.

There she was, flushed red and scurried to get a pillow to cover her.

_I DID NOT SEE THAT COMING._, I had a celebration party in my head.

"Happy?", she blushed.

_THAT ONLY MAKES THINGS WORSE. OR BETTER._

_I AGREE WITH BETTER._

"Of course.", I winked. _Well, I am really turned on by the fact that she was wearing my shirt. With no pants._

The hell is wrong with my brain.

The door burst open and I heard the over-familiar voice of a giddy girl. _Anna._

**"**HEY SIS! WE'RE BACK! PASCAL'S NOT AT PUNZIE'S! YOU WON'T BE-

She looked at Elsa. Then at me. Then at us.

"HEEEEY ELS! THAT'S TR-

Punzie dropped her bags down and stared at us wide-eyed.

Elsa stared back and she too, widened her eyes.

_Elsa's gonna panic..,_ I chuckled as she blushed.

"What the hell is going on here?", Anna pointed at us.

"We were just- He- I was-", Elsa stuttered.

I pulled Elsa in a side hug and grinned.

"We were playing a game!", I grinned at Punzie.

"The truth.", she glared at me. _A girl with a glare like this can make even a frying pan deadly..__  
_

"We were playing, Punz.", she pushed me and smiled sheepishly.

"Okaaaaay...", Anna looked at us as she continued her way upstairs.

Punzie gave us one suspicious glance before going upstairs.

"You are so dead.", Elsa glared at me.

"Am I?", I popped the first button of my shirt.

_Well, there's goes 150 dollars.._**  
**

Elsa blushed and quickly covered her chest. "WHAT THE HELL?!", she squeaked.

I pulled the second button. _I'll be going home shirtless today.._

She squealed and covered it up with her second hand.

"JACKSON! STOP IT!", she blushed furiously.

I laughed and pulled out the third one. She squealed and kicked me in my knee.

I fell down laughing while she ran to the bathroom, flustered.

* * *

Elsa's POV:

I got my clothes back on now and sat on the couch. I didn't see Jack, maybe he was changing.

I braided my hair without a comb or anything and just tied it down. I don't care about my appearance now.

Jack will look more fabulous than me anyway. (**wew. :3)**

I saw him wearing his shirt, top two buttons off.

I told you he will look hotter than me.

"When are you going to leave?", I turned the TV.

"I'll sleep here.", he replied nonchalantly.

I almost swallowed my own head and my eyes snapped at him.

"What?! Why?!", I narrowed my eyes.

"I'll be sleeping here because my brother's party won't be over until tomorrow. And there will be a lot of girls there.", he smirked.

"Sleep in the guest room.", I avoided his eyes and focused on the TV.

"Yours.", he grinned.

"No.", I blushed a little.

"I'll make you wear my shirt again.", he poked my side.

"Shut up. It will never happen.", I narrowed my eyes.

"ELSAAAA! GET IN HEEEERE!", Anna screamed from upstairs.

"Good luck.", Jack chuckled as I ran upstairs.

Before I even knocked, they pulled me in Anna's room.

"WHAT. HAPPENED. EXPLAIN.", Anna glared.

"We played a game. My brain dis-functioned and I made him take off his shirt which he wanted me to wear.", I explained quickly.

"Convince me.", Punzie glared harder.

"I'm not blushing. I'm not avoiding your eyes and if Jack tries to do something funny, I'll slap his face off.", I put up my "I-don't-care-a-single-heck-in-the-world" face.

"I believe you. With that face.", Anna giggled and pushed me out of the room.

I went downstairs and saw Jack sleeping on the sofa.

I leaned down closer. _He__ looks so innocent.._

I smiled and examined closer. _I think I'm gonna fangirl.__  
_

He stirred a bit and I smiled as I went to prepare lunch.

* * *

Hours later...

* * *

Jack's POV:

"Jack...", a heavenly voice called out my name.

"Elsa?", I called out.

"Jack.. wake up..", the voice sounded much closer.

"Elsa?", I called out louder.

"JACK FROST! WAKE UP!", the voice shot my head like a bullet and I fell down the sofa with a thud.

"What..?", I rubbed my eyes and I saw Elsa standing, hands on her hips.

"It's already 8, Jack. Dinner?", she narrowed her eyes.

I glanced at the clock and indeed, it was eight.

"Wow, I did sleep that much.", I ran a hand through my hair.

"I had to wake you up because you started to call my name. Which was.. kind of creepy.", she blushed and walked to the dining room, me close behind her.

We sat down next to Anna.

"Sooooo, what were you dreaming of?", Anna giggled and Elsa blushed.

"What dream?", I said, glancing at a blushing Elsa, and made me look at Anna curiously.

"The one where you said "Elsa, Elsa" for at least 3 minutes.", she laughed and Elsa slapped her arm lightly.

"Stop it!", she said glancing at me and suddenly looked away.

The kitchen door bust open and I saw Punzie holding a big bowl of beef stew.

_BEEEEEEEF STEEEEEEEEEEEW. When was the last time did I have a homemade stew..?_

My mouth watered and our eyes followed the bowl.

Punzie grinned and clapped.

"Enjoy!", she sat down.

After 20 minutes, dinner was gone and we had humongous stomachs bulging out.

_Worth it._

* * *

Elsa's POV:

After dinner, Punzie led Jack to the guest room and gave him clothes to wear for the night.

I asked where she took it, and she said it was Eugene's.

Eugene is Punzie's boyfriend, which often stays here during Saturdays.

He tends to forget some clothes, thus explains why Punzie's got some of them.

I went upstairs and knocked down the door where Jack is in.

"Jack? Let me in.", I called out.

"One second!", he shouted and a second later, he opened the door with a smile.

His hair still dripping wet, he let me inside and I sat down the bed.

"Perfect fit?", I pointed to the clothes he was wearing and he looked down.

"Yeah.", he smiled and he dried his hair with a towel.

I noticed he didn't even comb his hair and plopped down the bed.

"You don't comb your hair?", I said as I brushed my hand to one of the strands.

"Nope. Too lazy.", he said, muffled against the pillow.

I giggled. _Of course he would be lazy. But then again, it perfectly suits him._

Too perfect, to say the least.

"You okay here?", I said as I scanned the room.

AC was full blast, I didn't mind. Mine was always like that.

"Yeah. Thanks for letting me sleep here.", he said as he rested his cheek on the pillow and faced me.

"You owe me.", I smiled.

"How can I repay that?", he raised an eyebrow.

"Any way you like.", I said as I raised my head up a bit.

"_Any _way?", he said as he sat up and faced me.

"Yep.", I raised my eyebrow teasingly.

"How about I repay now?", he said as he smirked.

"How?", I asked, curiously.

He grinned. "Turn around.", he said as I turned my back on him._  
_

"Like this? Now what?", I said as I faced the bedpost.

"How about a back massage?", he grinned.

I blushed and quickly faced him.

"No way.", I said hurriedly.

"Why not?", he pouted.

"I'm... sensitive.", I explained.

_Sensitive to the point when you twisted your ankle and Punzie had to massage it, you were crying because of the pain. You're way overly-sensitive._

"You'll like it!", he pouted and furrowed his eyebrows.

"I won't.", I said, glaring.

"Trust me. I won't do anything funny.", he looked at me with a serious face.

_Somehow, I believe him._

I sighed exasperately and turned my back on him.

"Try to do something and I'll scream my head off.", I warned him.

"I won't!", he chuckled and moved my hair to the side.

_I'm nervous. Freaking hell nervous._

"Ready?", he smiled.

"Just do it. Quick.", I blushed as he laughed.

He put his hands on my shoulders and I squeaked.

"Relax.", he said in a soft way.

* * *

Anna's POV:

I saw Elsa dissapear into Jack's room.

_Wonder what's she gonna do..?_

I quickly followed her quietly and stopped in my tracks when Punzie caught me, grinning.

"Whaaat are you up to?", she raised and eyebrow.

"Uhmm..", I blushed and pointed at the door.

"Just going to...listen?", I grinned sheepishly.

"I'm in.", Punzie grinned and we both laughed.

We pressed our ears through the door and kept quiet.

"Just do it. Quick.", I heard Elsa say.

_Do what, quickly?_

I heard her squeak and Jack chuckled.

"Relax.", he said in a relaxing way.

_What? I don't understand._

I kept listening until I heard.. a soft.. sigh..?

_WHAT ARE THEY DOING IN THERE?! Is he actually making her sigh? I NEVER HEARD ELSA DO THAT!_

"Punz, what are they doing..?", I leaned away from the door and faced Punzie.

"I don't.. know.", she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Keep listening. Just a bit.", we leaned again and listened.

"Feel good?", Jack said, happily, I guess..? _What feels good?_

"Keep going.", I heard Elsa whisper, breathless. Or, say. I don't know anymore!

_Wait.. are they..? DO NOT TELL ME THEY'RE.._

I blushed and pulled Punzie away.

"I think they're doing what I think they're doing.", I blushed harder.

Punzie laughed. "Should we stop them? I mean, maybe they don't what they're doing! ELSA COULD GET PRE-

"Shush! You're way too loud!", I clamped my hand over Punzie's mouth.

"Look, I don't want my innocent eyes see that scene. Especially with Elsa in it.", I laughed.

"Then what do we do?", Punzie pulled my hand out of her mouth and instantly smiled.

"Follow my lead, and we'll get to the bottom of this.", I giggled mischievously.

* * *

Elsa's POV:

_He's good. Definitely good._

My face flushed red as he keeps massaging my shoulders, I was trying my best to keep my embarrassing sounds all to myself.

"Feel good?", Jack asked.

"Keep going.", I whispered, out of breath.

_I can't be possibly enjoying this. _I sighed absent-mindedly and I quickly bit my lip.

He kept going and squeezed a spot where it suddenly sent a jolt through my spine.

I twitched and he stopped.

"It hurt there?", he poked the spot and I winced, nodding.

"I guess that was enough.", he removed his hands and I exhaled, relieved.

I faced him and moved my shoulders a bit.

"You're good.", I giggled.

He chuckled and I blushed.

"Thank you for that. I guess that was enough to pay for what you owe.", I smiled.

He grinned. "Now what?"

I looked at the door and smiled. "First, I'm gonna take a bath. See you in a bit?", I stood up.

"Yeah, sure.", he smiled and I walked towards the door.

"By the way, I guess I have to make you owe me again.", I giggled and closed the door.

I breathed deep, exhaled and smiled. I walked towards my room with a grin.

_Tonight's gonna be a good night._

* * *

**AN: OMG! I CAN'T BELIEVE I FANGIRLED ON MY OWN FIC!**

**SO... MASSAGE, HMM? I will be adding Anna's POV in the next chapter! Don't worry!**

**AND SOOO, when I was working on this chapter, I suddenly hit the backspace and it all just disappeared.  
**

**My first idea was for them to accidentally kiss, but I thought "Hey! It's just the 4th chapter! That's too forward!"**

**So, I decided to do a little bit of a massage. It lasted for just 5 minutes, so no funny business occurred. *wink***

**ANYWAYS, what'cha think of that? REVIIIIEEEEW!**

**mowi: Your wish is granted! I ALWAYS LOVE YOUR REVIEWS! STAY AWESOME! :P Love ya! x**

**FrostSapphire: That 'squealing' is supposed to happen! LOLZ :P**

** .50: Dat 'funeeeeh' cracked me up! Keep reviewing! Love ya!**

**TheMashedUpSisters: I'm glad you think of my story that way! Keep reviewing! :P**

**Bluefire407: I know right? I thought of it too, but I guess it opened up a whole new chapter because of Elsa's forwardness! :D**

**Sah bee: Thank you for that overly nice comment! ERMEHGERD!**

**Fiji Anonymous: That three-lettered word was enough to make me smile! Lol. Keep reviewing! :P**

**Nickwi: GOSH, I LOVE YOOOOU! THANK YOU ALWAYS FOR REVIEWING! Love ya! x**

**lovinglovexx: Glad you laughed. (in which it was obviously weird if you cried the last chapter..) anyways, Keep reviewing! Love ya! x**

**And finally! **

**Thank you all for your reviews, follows, and favorites! Stay awesome! *brofist***

**(P.S. For those who read this in midnight, you will notice that I edited the last part. I thought it was not enough, so I changed it. AND WHICH MEANS YOU READ THIS CHAPTER TWICE! *gives a medal and a lifetime worth of marshmallows* YAY FOR SECOND TIME READING! :P)**

_**Marshie 3**_


	5. Spending the Night Part 2

**AN:**

**OH MY GOOOD, I AM SO SORRY TO KEEP YOU WAITING!**

**I HAVEN'T HAD THE TIME TO UPLOAD BECAUSE I HAVE 3 PROJECTS TO PASS!**

**And luckily, I passed two of them already. One left.**

**SOOOOO, I TOOK THE BREAK TO WRITE THIS CHAPPIE!**

**This will be the 2nd part and will be the last of Spending the Night. hee hee.**

**ERMEHGERD, Almost 50 reviews! AND IT'S ONLY THE 5TH CHAPTER!**

**What more if it's Chapter 20? (there, I spoiled it. And yes, this will take more than 20 chapters! *applause and fireworks*)**

**One guest suggested that I should do a fluffy scene.. (in which I was going to do what you suggested, but now you kinda spoiled it.. haha!)**

**AND A FLUFFY SCENE YOU SHALL GET!**

**And yeah.. I don't really know if a different guest or ANOTHER user that uses a "guest" account is commenting, so I'm kinda confused by it..**

**ANYWAY, I'M REALLY SORRY IF YOU GET CONFUSED BY THEIR TALKING BIT..  
**

**(I updated the last chapter a bit, so some changes were made... hehe.. And it would be the best to read it before you read this. Just read Anna's POV, or if you want, read the whole chapter again! :P)**

**So yeah, have fun reading, bros!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Spending the Night Part 2**

Anna's POV:

_Elsa sure is taking her time in there.._

I was sitting beside the stairs, leaning against the railing that led towards the grand staircase.

I soon heard the opening of a door and saw Elsa coming out.

With a grin..?

_I KNEW IT. I FREAKING KNEW IT._

I walked towards her with a calm expression. _In which, I had a hard time concealing my joyous laughter and constant teasing words and phrases that kept bombing my mind.__  
_

She quickly noticed me and she shrunk her enormous grin into a straight line.

"Anna? Aren't you with.. Punzie?", her voice went high-pitched and forced. In which she blushed.

"Yeah, she went in my room. Oh, and uh.. can I talk to you?", I smiled a bit and she nodded.

I silently walked with her with a straight face, with me trying to be serious and all that stuff. Which I'm bad at, by the way. I was trying to suppress a grin while opening the door.

When she went inside, we turned the lights off.

* * *

Elsa's POV:

I had the urge to roll my eyes. _Here we go again.. _

I mean, really. She's been doing this since she was third grade!

Seriously, when she's curious, she acts all 'detective' with the lights off and the flashlight in the face kind of stuff.

And even Punzie plays along with it.

"Anna, I know this is one of your "missions" stuff, can we just talk normally?", I stifled a laugh as she opened the lights while blushing.

_Anna always does things like this.. Too often, actually.._

"So, what do you want?", I sat down the pink carpet that surrounded most of the bright green and pink room.

Punzie inhaled a deep breath and grinned.

"First,", Punzie grinned. "What did you and Jack do when you were _alone.._?", she grinned wider and I blushed.

_Were they.. spying? I mean.. they always are.. but.._

"How did you know that?", I looked at them incredulously.

"I saw you go inside Jack's room. And we actually got kind of suspicious.", Anna wiggled her eyebrows._  
_

"What do you mean by 'suspicious?'", I raised my eyebrow while Anna grinned.

"First..", she held up one finger. "we saw you with no pants.", Anna pointed out.

Punzie held up two fingers."Second, Jack's shirtless. And judging by the way the shirt looks huge on you.. that was his shirt, wasn't it?",

"Yeah..? I mean.. we played a game, remember? I was just.. out of my mind I guess?", I explained nervously.

"And second reason!", Anna shouted.

"He slept in the sofa, riiiight?", Anna wiggled her eybrows.

"He kept saying your name, remember?", Punzie giggled.

"I don't even know what he's dreaming about!", I protested.

"And third!", Anna and Punzie said simultaneously.

"We heard noises. _Inside _Jack's room.", Anna stifled a laugh.

_Was I actually that loud?_

"W-What kind, exactly?", I was starting to get nervous.

"A soft sound.", Punzie sighed melodramatically.

"An encouragement!", Anna exclaimed.

_Yep. They WERE spying. In fact, eavesdropping._

"Now, EXPLAIN.", they both said aloud.

"We.. uhm..", I looked away.

_Now, don't be weird. Don't be weird._

"Go on..", Anna giggled harder.

"He just.. He owed me.. and he decided to repay it now.", I exhaled. _  
_

"In what way, specifically?", Punzie laughed.

"Did he make you sigh..?", Anna sighed dreamily.

"Made you want more?", Punzie batted her eyelashes.

"Made you feel good?", they both said giggly.

I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What do you mean by that?", I blushed.

"Did you guys hook up?", Anna excitedly said as Punzie roared with laughter.

I immediately backed away and blushed furiously.

"What the hell were you thinking?! Did you seriously think I would do that?! WITH HIM?!", I shouted embarrassingly.

"Of course you would! He's one gorgeous man! How could you resist him?", Anna laughed.

"And besides, I know you want him!", Punzie joined Anna in their roaring laughter.

"I can't believe you guys! Nothing happened!", I waved my arms around.

_Are you sure NOTHING happened?, _my consciousness questioned me.

"Are you sure NOTHING happened?", Punzie smiled teasingly.

"Just.. a massage.. I guess. In my shoulders.", I made a circling motion with my shoulders.

They looked at me with doubt.

"That's what happened?", Punzie exclaimed.

"Yes. That's all.", I assured them.

_At least, I think nothing WILL ever happen._

"I just don't understand! Why would YOU, agree, for someone to give you a massage?! You can't even let me eat five chocolate bars a day!", Anna threw her hands in the air.

"I know what will happen if you eat that much chocolate a day. You get all hyper with just half a bar, then what would happen if you eat five WHOLE bars a day?!.", I laughed.

"Okaaay! Back to the issue!", Anna grabbed a pillow and rested her face in it.

"Just think of it! Why did you agree?", Punzie stared into my eyes and I knew there was no escape.

"He persuaded me, and I can't say no.", I blushed.

"Of course, you can't say no. Who would say no?", Anna laughed.

I blushed redder. "Just don't even think about it! Forget it!"

"Of course, I won't forget! This is one of the moments I will treasure forever!", Anna exclaimed.

"You guys are crazy!", I stood up.

"Okay, Elsa! The interrogation is complete. You may go.", Anna pointed at the door.

"Not a word will exit this room. Understand?", I glared at the two girls.

"Yes.", they both said.

I sighed and twisted the knob.

* * *

Jack's POV:

I silently waited for Elsa downstairs.

A while ago, loud laughter and Elsa's voice can be heard here.

Loudly.

But now, the laughs died down and I heard footsteps.

I popped my head out the sofa and I saw Elsa coming towards me.

The smell of chocolate mints flooded the room and I grinned.

Elsa smiled and sat beside me.

"You smell delicious.", I glanced at her smiling face.

"I should always be.", she giggled.

"Well, it smells good. Mind if I taste it?", I smirked.

A blush crept up her face as she spoke.

"Obviously no."

"Why not?", I leaned towards her as she backed away.

"Want me to kick you off the house?", she raised an eyebrow.

"No.", I straightened up as she exhaled.

"So, what was all the noise upstairs? Why are you all so happy?", I grinned.

She tensed and looked at me, blushing.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Girly stuff.", she quickly answered.

"Are you sure?", I wiggled my eyebrows.

"Yeah.", she nodded.

Her heavenly scent was flooding my nose, I could barely focus.

"What's with you and chocolate mints?", I breathed shortly.

"Oh. Uhm.. are you getting dizzy?", she worriedly held my shoulder.

"No.", I shook my head lightly.

"Oh. Then, what's the problem?", she looked at my eyes.

"That I'm so turned on by it.", I smirked.

A crimson blush colored her cheeks and she leaned back.

"Shut up.", she mumbled as I chuckled.

"Why don't we watch a movie, instead?", I blurted out.

_Actually, that's a great idea._

"What? A movie?", she confusedly said as I walked towards their huge CD rack.

"You've got a lot of great movies here. How about this?", I held up "The Notebook".

_Why did I choose this? Because girls will always cry when they see this. And this will be a chance for me. Can't let that pass._

She smirked. _Oh, so I've got an influence in her._

"Didn't think you were going to choose that. Can you hold all the feels there?"**(lol, feels xD)**

I smirked. "Oh? How about horror movies then? I'm sure that doesn't bother you.", I slowly put the CD back.

"NO NO! Okay! The Notebook is fine with me!", she stiffened as I laughed.

"Okay with me. I know for a fact that girls like this movie.", he put the CD in the player.

"Oh? How many girls have watched this movie with you?", I raised an eyebrow as he sat down beside me.

"Only you.", he smirked. _Or maybe about twelve, liar._

* * *

Elsa's POV:

The movie was halfway in the end, and I'm already overflowing with tears.

"Oh my God, I didn't think I'd cry this much.", I sniffed as Jack chuckled.

"Here.", he lifted my chin and wiped my tears with his thumb.

I felt my inside melt and exit my system.

I also felt my cheeks burning red as he gently wiped them all.

"All better?", he grinned.

"You don't have do that.", I leaned on his shoulder.

_Hey! No cuddling!_

"Of course I have to.", he smirked as he wrapped his arms around me.

_OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD._

_I AM SO GLAD I PICKED THIS MOVIEEEE!_

_Wait, shouldn't I be pushing him away right now?_

_Why am I enjoying this?_

"Hey, why aren't you slapping me right now?", he chuckled.

"I was thinking the same thing.", I giggled as we watched the rest of the movie.

* * *

Anna's POV:

"JUST LOOK AT THEM CUDDLING TOGETHEEEER! THEY'RE SO CUTEEE!", I exclaimed.

We looked in the security cameras all over the house, especially the one in the living room.

"I KNOW, RIIIIIGHT?", Punzie giggled. I put my face in the screen and silently fangirled over them.

"Just let them be. Let them enjoy the moment.", Punzie tapped my shoulder as we headed towards our room.

_Let's just wait till the morning. **(bwahaha :3)**_

* * *

Jack's POV:

"Glad you survived that movie. Barely.", I laughed as Elsa sobbed in my room.

"Hey! Don't j-judge me! Y-You were c-close to tears!", she stuttered.

We were back in my room, and she was still getting over the ending.

"Just get over it.", I flopped down my bed as she wiped her tears and smiled a bit.

"Thanks for making me cry, doofus.", she giggled.

"Hey, I didn't make you cry. The movie did.", I laughed.

She sat down my bed and sighed.

"Yeah. It did."

"Hey, it's already twelve.", I pointed out.

She widened her eyes. "It's that late?"

"Yep.", I nodded.

"Well, goodnight.", she waved and I took her hand.

"Where are you going?", I asked as she blushed and looked at her hand.

"In my room, obviously."

"Sleep here.", I grinned.

She widened her eyes and shook her hand away from mine.

"Hey! Don't get the wrong idea! I won't do anything!", I held my hands up.

"Yeah, right. After that truth or dare, that massage and that movie, you won't do anything.", she rolled her eyes.

"Pleeeeaseee?", I pouted.

She blushed. "No! Anna and Punzie will obviously see it in the morning!"

"I don't care.", I mumbled.

"Jack.", she glared at me.

"Elsaaa..", I pouted my in my best effort and she sighed.

"Jaaack..", she exasperatedly said.

"Elsaaaaaaa..", I grinned.

"No.", she said with a straight face.

"I'll cry.", I pouted.

"No, you won't.", she giggled.

"Yes, I will!", I protested.

"You're manly enough for you not to be able to cry over things like that.", she crossed her arms.

"Thanks.", I grinned.

"I try.", she giggled.

"So, goodnight?", I looked at the door.

"Yeah. Goodnight.", she walked towards the door.

"Wait!", I stifled a grin.

"What?", she turned around.

"Don't I get a goodnight kiss or something?", I pouted my lips.

She blushed. "You can't have one.", she smiled.

"I'll give you one.", I grinned.

"No thanks.", she giggled.

"I'm not that bad.", I laughed.

"Just, not a kiss. Anything.", she smiled.

_How about a hug?_

"How about a hug?", I extended my arms and she laughed.

"Okay. I suppose.", she walked towards me and pulled me in for a hug.

"Goodnight.", she whispered against my neck and her breath tickled me.

I held her tighter and she giggled.

"How long do we have to hug anyway?"

"Can we hug for the rest of the night?", I rested my chin in her shoulders.

"As much as I want to, that would be too creepy and suspicious.", she mumbled.

"As much as _you _want to?", I grinned.

"Seriously, how long do we have to hug? It's been 2 minutes!", she laughed.

I loosened my hug a bit. "Would you like me to let go?"

"Can you?", she whispered.

"Should I?", I asked her.

"We should.", she backed away and she smiled.

"Goodnight.", she walked towards the door giving me one last smile.

_My brother should have more parties._

* * *

**AN:**

**Hey hey hey! I COULD SEE YOU GRINNING LIKE A CRAZY FANGIRL RIGHT NOOOW! heehee**

**I tried my best to make it fluffier! (and I haven't seen The Notebook completely, but when we watched it at school, every girl in class bawled their eyes out. Except me, because I'm in the clinic. :3)**

**So? Thoughts? Write it down! I would love to see what's your reaction!**

**RR time!:**

**JelsaLover: too fluffy? how about this? xD YOU ACTUALLY WROTE THREE (or more :3) REVIEWS! That's so epiiiic!*brofist***

**Sah bee: I love reading your comments! :3 *gives a marshmallow***

**Nickwi: That fast updating was actually rushed and I didn't have the time to actually fix it! Well, now I fixed it and added a few extra details. Go ahead and read it again if you got confused by the previous un-updated chapter. heehee. AND OOOHHH, I LOOOVE YOU THREEEEE!**

**FrostSapphire: Don't blame me if your parents think you need help! haha :3**

**Trapid: I have the same experience. :3**

**Guest: Heeeey Feyfa! (I'll call you that :3) THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! I REAAAALLY APPRECIATE IT!**

**TheRealLifeUnicorn: I wrote this on 11pm and I have school tomorrow at 7. THAT'S HOW I LOVE YOU GUYYYYSS!**

**THE GUEST WHO WROTE FOUR REVIEWS :3:**

**OH MY DUCKS (dat sexy perv jack frost :3) hope this solved your UNFULFILLED DOSE OF JELSA OVERLOAD! HAHA! *gives a brofist***

** .queen.: AND MORE YOU SHALL RECEIVE! :3**

**Guest: hey bro! put on your comment on how you want me to call you! (or I suggest fluffyunicornfromouterspaceYOLO14453) :3 hahahaha! stay awesome! :3**

**mowi: MAH DEAR REVIEWER! I LOOOOVE YOU SO MUUUCH! I'M BACK! YEEEES! Thanks for reviewing!**

**glee131313: LOL :P**

**Bluefire407: IKR..? hahaha! That happened in our school lots of times! so I thought about writing one!**

**Snowflake430: DON'T DIE MY REVIEWER! I NEEEEEEED YAAAAH! :33**

**AND THAT'S ALL!**

**Love ya, guys! *brofist***

_**Marshie 3**_


End file.
